Intermède
by QuidamS
Summary: Si Dumbledore lui demandait si tout s'était bien passé à Grimmauld Place, Snape lui dirait que "Oui". S'il lui demandait s'il avait croisé Sirius Black, il lui dirait que "Non". Et pourtant... SS/SB no Slash


**Discla****imer**** :** Je ne fais que m'inspirer des personnages créés par un auteur de génie, j'ai nommé JKR.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** SS/SB sans slash

* * *

**INTERMEDE**

* * *

Snape referma la lourde porte de chêne avec une certaine appréhension mais, à son grand étonnement, rien ne vint. Son regard se posa alors sur le tableau qui faisait face à l'entrée. Il expira lourdement en remarquant le rideau le dissimulant.

_Abruti de Black !_ Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se priver d'une alarme pareille en temps de guerre.

Mettre les pieds à Grimmauld Place, même pour quelques minutes, était vraiment l'un des aspect les plus détestable de sa vie. Surtout depuis que son propriétaire honni avait réinvesti les lieux.

Mais voilà, Dumbledore était Dumbledore et sa parole avait force de loi. Quand le vieil homme lui enjoignait d'aller au 12 pour fouiller la Bibliothèque des Black, il allait au 12 pour fouiller la Bibliothèque des Black. C'était à cela que se résumait son existence. Cela aurait pu paraître pathétique s'il n'avait pas été autant investi dans cette guerre.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le Manoir. Et s'il n'avait pas été informé de la présence de l'animagus entre ces murs, il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Il s'immobilisa un instant au bas des escaliers. Devait-il prévenir le Cabot de sa visite ?

Il grimaça. _Non !_ S'il se débrouillait bien, il n'aurait pas à croiser cette immondice avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.

Il se dirigea donc vers le fond du couloir poussiéreux et pénétra sans bruit dans la petite pièce.

Sombre, sans fenêtre et des étagères remplies d'ouvrages de Magie noire. Décidemment, il n'était pas né dans la bonne famille. Ou alors peut-être y avait-il eu une erreur et que lui et Black avaient été échangés à la naissance… L'espoir faisait vivre !

- - -

Près de quatre heures qu'il remuait la poussière accumulée depuis toutes ces années, et enfin il tenait entre ses mains l'ouvrage que lui avait demandé Dumbledore. La plupart étaient ensorcelés et il lui avait fallu pas moins de vingt minutes pour décoder le titre de celui-ci. _Poulpes, méduses, calmars et conséquences._ S'il n'avait pas connu aussi bien le vieux fou, il aurait parié sans mal sur sa sénilité.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les rayonnages et se promit de revenir à un moment plus propice. Il y avait en ce lieu des petits bijoux de Magie noire qu'il devait impérativement feuilleter plus en détail. Question de culture personnelle bien sûr ; rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de mettre toutes ces idées en pratique…

Il referma précautionneusement la porte et s'avançait vers la sortie lorsque son pied entra en contact avec une surface visqueuse. Il baissa le regard et fronça les sourcils.

Les lames de parquet devant la porte d'entrée étaient recouvertes d'une multitude de petites tâches rouges. Assurément, elles n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques heures auparavant.

Mais, ce ne fut pas tant cela qui intrigua le Maître des Potions. Le problème vint plutôt du fait que les empreintes de sang semblaient poursuivre leur course folle le long des marches menant aux étages.

Snape sortit instinctivement sa baguette de sa manche et avisa le haut de l'escalier avec suspicion.

En prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible – ce qui n'était pas si facile lorsque chaque pas manquait de faire grincer les vieilles planches vermoulues – il gravit les quelques mètres le séparant du premier.

Le sang maculant le parcours était présent de manière plutôt abondante. Il y en avait non seulement sur les marches mais aussi sur la rambarde et sur le mur sous la forme de jolies empreintes de doigts.

Il pensa un instant que tout ce sang pouvait appartenir au loup-garou pitoyable et neurasthénique avec lequel il avait eu la chance de travailler l'année passée, mais réfuta rapidement l'idée. La pleine lune ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez avant au moins dix jours. L'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre ne pouvait donc être que cette parodie d'être humain qui occupait le Manoir à temps plein depuis quelques mois. _Merlin, faites qu'il se soit fait éventré par Kreattur !_

Snape progressait à pas feutrés le long du couloir, se contentant de suivre les traces d'hémoglobine. Elles le menèrent tout droit vers ce qu'il se souvenait être la salle de bain.

La pression de sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil avisé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant de la pousser précautionneusement. Par il ne sut quel miracle, elle ne grinça pas sur ses gonds.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ce qu'il découvrit, même si dire qu'il s'attendait à cela aurait été erroné.

Le carrelage jauni était parsemé de tâches rouge et irrégulières, continuité de celles du couloir.

Et un peu plus loin, debout devant le lavabo, dans ce que Snape qualifia de mare de sang, se tenait un Sirius Black en tenue d'Adam. Il semblait s'évertuer à passer une serviette éponge sur les multiples et profondes entailles qui recouvraient son corps dans son entier.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que le meilleur moyen pour se suicider était de se taillader les poignets, Black ? »

L'animagus sursauta. Il lâcha la serviette et d'une main tremblante et ensanglantée, il alla saisir sa baguette posée sur la tablette du lavabo avant d'en menacer Snape.

La sueur perlait sur son visage pâle, mais le Maître des Potions ne s'y attarda pas. Son regard descendit un peu plus bas, le long du corps de l'homme blessé, dans un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

Sirius comprit le sous-entendu et ramassa vivement le bout de tissu imbibé qu'il avait laissé tomber à terre un peu plus tôt.

Un bras tendu vers Snape dans un geste mal assuré, et un autre maintenant sa serviette sur son bas ventre, Black fixait le professeur dans une expression un peu incertaine.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, ce serait déjà fait, Black ! » railla le Maître des Potions depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

L'intéressé ne sembla pas réagir outre mesure. Le corps vacillant, il luttait pour se maintenir sur ses pieds, tout en avisant l'intrus.

Snape, quant à lui, gardait un visage impassible, observant la scène avec détachement. « Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ?»

Sirius parut considérer la question un instant avant de se redresser avec un semblant d'assurance. « J'ai glissé. »

Severus acquiesça d'un air peu convaincu. « Dans tes escaliers, je suppose. »

« C'est ça. » trancha l'animagus.

« Bien. » Snape avisa un instant le couloir, se demandant sans doute s'il ne serait pas plus sage de partir sur le champ. Il recentra finalement son intérêt sur l'homme en soupirant imperceptiblement. « Et comment comptes-tu soigner ça ? » fit-il en désignant ses blessures d'un geste de la tête.

L'animagus déglutit. « J'en fais mon affaire. Et maintenant si tu pouvais déguerpir de chez moi ! »

« Et te laisser te vider de ton sang ? Hum… J'avoue que ça me tente assez. Je pourrais tout à fait repartir et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici. Et si je repars et que tu rends l'âme sur le carrelage de ta salle de bain alors que je suis censé être dans la maison, c'est sur moi que tout cela va retomber. Ce qui m'ennuierait assez… Pas que tu crèves seul et dans d'atroces souffrances… Non, ça, ça me mettrait plutôt en joie… »

« Epargne-moi ça et casse-toi tu veux ? » lâcha Sirius.

Mais Snape sembla faire fi de cet avis. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'avança vers l'animagus.

« Wow, wow !! » L'ex-prisonnier tendit avec un plus d'aplomb sa baguette devant lui. « M'approche pas, okay ? »

« Et bien Black ! Craindrais-tu pour ta vertu ? » ironisa le Maître des Potions.

« Très drôle ! Vraiment ! » lâcha Sirius avec un sourire forcé. « Maintenant dégage ! » poursuivit-il avec fermeté.

Snape combla pourtant l'espace qui le séparait encore de l'animagus et se tint devant lui dans une posture impressionnante. D'un geste rapide et contrôlé, il saisit l'arme du Gryffondor ainsi que son dernier rempart contre la nudité. « Toujours aussi vif à ce que je vois ! »

Sirius s'empressa de se dissimuler derrière ses mains en gratifiant Snape d'un regard menaçant, bien qu'un peu vitreux. « A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je te sauve la mise, alors profite ! » rétorqua son assaillant avant de jeter son butin dans la baignoire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

« C'est ce que je vois… » consentit Severus en avisant les entailles sanguinolentes recouvrant le corps de l'évadé.

Sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de l'expression agressive de son vis-à-vis, le Maître des Potions observa les plaies avec un certain scepticisme. « Ce ne sont pas des blessures magiques… »

« De quoi j'me mêle, Snivellus ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois réellement en position de me parler sur ce ton. » assura Snape en agitant sa baguette sous le nez de l'animagus. Ce dernier serra les dents avec force et se fit violence pour ne pas rétorquer. Il se savait en position de faiblesse. Mais cela n'était que partie remise. Il aurait maintes et maintes occasions de se venger de l'humiliation que lui infligeait le Maître des Potions.

« C'est ta manière toute personnelle de soutenir le monstre qui te sert d'ami, chien galeux ? La mode hivernale est au zébré chez les Griffons ? »

Le corps entier de Sirius se tendit et ses yeux se remplirent de toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le Serpentard. « Si vraiment tu tiens à me soigner, ait au moins la décence de le faire en silence. J'ai du mal à supporter l'odeur fétide qui se dégage de ton clapet. »

Les mâchoires de Snape se crispèrent. « Tss, tss, tss… Mauvaise réponse ! » gronda-t-il avant de frapper durement les abdominaux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sirius plia sous le coup en grognant. Il mit un instant à retrouver son souffle avant de se redresser et de regarder Snape avec haine.

Il s'apprêtait à lui cracher à la figure quand le serpentard prit la parole d'une voix dangereusement sourde. « Je te déconseille fortement de faire _ça_. »

L'animagus sembla considérer la menace un long moment avant de ravaler sa salive. Mais ce fut seulement parce qu'il se savait affaibli et incapable de riposter aux attaques du bâtard graisseux. Les temps avaient bien changé. Lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du petit Serpentard dans un combat à mains nues. Azkaban, en plus de lui avoir volé douze années de sa vie, l'avait réduit à l'état de cadavre ambulant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que Snape ne dirige sa baguette sur l'une des nombreuses plaies de Sirius.

- - -

« Aïe !! Tu me fais mal, espèce de connard !! »

Snape stoppa sa tâche consistant à cicatriser les blessures du Gryffondor, pour le jauger un instant. Après quelques secondes, un rictus ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. « C'est sûr qu'avec ta serviette éponge tu prenais moins de risques ! »

Sirius eut du mal à réfréner le sursaut de surprise qui le parcourut. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de répartie à laquelle il s'était attendu, et surtout pas sur ce ton. « Je nettoyais les plaies avant de les refermer magiquement » protesta-t-il face à cette accusation non-voilée de lâcheté. « Tu imagines les conséquences si une saleté s'y était glissée ? »

« Oui, j'imagine… » railla son soigneur d'un jour.

- - -

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Black tenait la position verticale. Et avec tout ce sang qu'il avait perdu, sa tête commençait dangereusement à lui tourner. D'une main, il prit appui sur le bord du lavabo ; ayant tout de même la présence d'esprit de garder sa main libre sur son anatomie.

« Tout tient dans une seule main ! Je suis impressionné ! » lâcha Snape avec un haussement de sourcils.

« T'as fini ? Tu trouves que la situation n'est pas suffisamment embarrassante comme ça ? »

Le Maître des Potions renifla bruyamment, un rictus railleur se dessinant sur son visage. « Je la trouve plutôt coquasse. »

« Content que cela te fasse marrer, Snivellus ! » lança l'homme, non sans dissimuler un sourire.

Severus se releva et toisa Black, une lueur de victoire dans le regard. L'animagus recula imperceptiblement. Avoir Snape si proche de lui ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses fantasmes. « Tu veux que je te dise ce qui me fait marrer ? » demanda le Maître des Potions avec excitation. Sirius le regarda avec inquiétude alors que Snape le détaillait dans toute sa hauteur avec un sourire sardonique. « Ton corps est encore plus laid que le mien ! »

Sirius soupira de soulagement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, libérées de leur tension. « Et moi qui commençais juste à trouver cette conversation sympathique. » lâcha-t-il en se retournant vers le miroir pour s'y observer d'un air dépité.

« Je trouve cet échange plus que sympathique pour ma part, Black. » fit le Professeur, les yeux brillant. « C'est une douce vengeance que tu m'offres là. »

L'animagus secoua la tête et pivota vers Severus, une lueur de défis dans le regard. « On en reparlera dans quelques mois quand j'aurais repris du poil de la bête, Snape ! »

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses… »

« Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai de grandes mains… »

- - -

« Tu crois que ça se finira bientôt ? »

« Toi debout dans le plus simple appareil et moi agenouillé à tes pieds ? »

« Non ! » rétorqua Sirius, une expression interdite dépeinte sur le visage. « Je veux parler de cette putain de guerre… »

Severus lui lança un regard concerné. « Ça ne se finira pas bien, c'est tout ce dont je sois sûr »

« Tu te positionnes où lorsque tu dis ça ? »

« Pour le moment ? A tes genoux… » rétorqua l'autre avec nonchalance. L'ex-prisonnier haussa les sourcils, un peu perdu. Le Maître des Potions se reprit. « Ça finira mal pour les deux camps, Black. Prépare-toi au pire… »

Sirius fixa le miroir avec lassitude. « J'aimerais que le pire soit derrière moi »

Snape reluqua le postérieur de l'animagus avec un froncement de sourcils. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

L'animagus le regarda avec une mine déconfite. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'as bu ou quoi ?? »

« Ou quoi… »

L'évadé secoua la tête. « Le monde va vraiment mal, tu sais ? » Snape l'observait, semblant attendre une suite. « Attends ! Tu fais de l'humour. » poursuivit-il. « Ne viens pas me dire que tout va bien ! »

Pour toute réponse, Severus haussa les épaules avec détachement.

- - -

« Snape, ta main gauche est posée de manière indélicate sur mon humble postérieur ! »

« Je soigne ton humble postérieur, Black ! » rectifia l'homme en noir.

« Que tu dis ! »

Snape laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de préciser : « T'en fais pas, va ! Je les aime moins poilues »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux comme jamais. « Je rêve où tu viens de me faire une confidence ? »

« A cet instant précis, je prie pour rêver aussi ! » rétorqua Snape en secouant frénétiquement la tête comme si cela allait suffire à changer le décor.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi, Black ? »

« Et ben continue ! Tu les aimes imberbes et quoi d'autre ? »

Le Maître des Potions leva un regard perplexe vers l'animagus. « Dis-moi, Black ? Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que je vais répondre à ça ? »

« Oh, aller Snape ! Blondes ? Brunes ? » Sirius attendit un instant. Ne voyant aucune réponse venir il poursuivit. « Pfff… Pour ma part, je suis tellement désespéré que n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire… »

Snape secoua la tête d'un air dépité. « Tu as conscience que cette conversation devient totalement surréaliste, Black ? » Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Et, on ne dit pas _quoi_ mais qui ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« Pitié, Black ! Tu sais que tu es vraiment effrayant ? »

« Moi, j'aurais tendance à dire _terriblement sexy_, mais tu as le droit d'avoir un avis sur la question ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai passé douze années enfermé en compagnie de spectres mangeurs d'âmes ! »

« Et tu en es ressorti encore plus décérébré qu'en y entrant. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais ça ne te laisse pas grand-chose. Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais sans ton physique de divinité grecque tu n'es rien ! »

« Tu trouves que j'ai un physique de divinité grecque ? » rétorqua Sirius, un peu surpris. « Rassure-moi, quand tu disais les aimer _moins poilues_ tu faisais bien allusion aux femmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu _avais_ ! Tu _avais _un physique _plutôt_ attrayant ! » admit Snape en insistant sur l'aspect passé de la chose. « Et oui ! Je faisais référence aux femmes ! Si tu veux faire joujou ou t'envoyer en l'air, va voir ton copain le loup-garou ! Les propositions ne doivent pas pleuvoir pour lui non plus ! »

Le visage de Sirius se durcit à l'évocation de Remus. « Tu deviens mesquin, Snivellus. Moony a eu plus de propositions que tu n'en auras jamais ! »

Les mâchoires du Maître des Potions se serrèrent. « Tu veux dire avant ou après qu'il leur ait révélé son penchant monstrueux ? »

« Remus est moins un monstre que toi ! » hurla presque l'animagus. « Et… Et… Merlin, Snape ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Okay ! On oublie ! » fit-il en battant l'air avec ses mains comme pour effacer cette discussion. « Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. Tu te contentes de t'occuper des mes blessures. Moi en retour, je ne t'insulte pas et on s'en tient là ! »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant et Snape finit par acquiescer avant de s'attaquer de nouveau aux plaies de l'animagus.

Sirius inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, le visage caché dans ses mains, tentant de se contrôler et de ne pas cracher sa haine à l'être ignoble qui suturait ses entailles.

« Black, si tu pouvais dissimuler tes attributs ça m'arrangerait grandement, je vais bientôt vomir ! »

Sirius rougit et rabattit ses mains sur son bas-ventre sans parvenir à se souvenir du moment où il les avait retirées. Il tremblait de tout son corps, mais il n'aurait su dire si cela venait de la fatigue consécutive à ses blessures ou de son altercation avec Snape.

Le Maître des Potions avait raison – _pour une fois_ – cette situation était vraiment surréaliste.

Il se tenait là, au milieu de sa salle de bain, complètement nu et affichant une pâleur à effrayer les morts ; Snape était accroupi à ses côtés, engoncé dans ses robes noires, boutonnées plus que de raison ; et tous les deux s'évertuaient à faire comme si la situation n'avait absolument rien d'inhabituelle.

Le Monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond !

L'animagus sentait la crise d'angoisse arriver. Sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement et il commençait à être sérieusement en nage.

Chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait un peu trop sur le pourquoi de son retour dans le monde civilisé, c'était la même chose. Il paniquait. Tout y était tellement chaotique et écrasant. Il n'avait plus un seul point de repère auquel se raccrocher. Sa réalité avait été complètement anéantie par ces années d'enfermement.

Remus, même s'il semblait vouloir lui cacher, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Depuis son retour, il y avait de cela quelques mois, il n'avait pas eu une seule vraie discussion avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Non pas que Remus n'ai pas essayé de le faire parler. Mais les données n'étaient plus les même. Douze années d'isolement et de tortures ne pouvaient pas s'oublier avec de simples paroles. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Quoiqu'il arrive, il était Sirius Black, l'évadé d'Azkaban, le cinglé dont la vie avait été aspirée par les Détracteurs.

Quelques-fois, comme à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans sa cellule. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer au grand air, ni voir la lumière du jour, ni même vivre une vie normale.

La pression qui s'exerçait sur son bras depuis un moment déjà, se resserra jusqu'à devenir douloureuse, le ramenant à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux – sans se rappeler les avoir fermés – et croisa les orbes sombres de Snape.

« Avale ça ! » perçut-il par delà le bourdonnement qui emplissait ses oreilles. Sirius saisit mécaniquement la fiole qu'il lui tendait et en ingéra le contenu sans même se poser de question. Cela lui valut un regard surpris du Serpentard. Il ne regretta toutefois pas son choix lorsque le brouillard dans lequel il s'était retrouvé commença à se dissiper. Il avait soudain la sensation de respirer librement à nouveau.

D'un signe de tête gêné et mal assuré, il remercia l'autre homme. Ce dernier inclina le visage avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

« Essaye de ne pas penser aussi fort, j'en attrape mal au crâne ! »

L'estomac de Sirius se contracta nerveusement mais il préféra ne pas imaginer que Snape ait pu deviner ses angoisses. Le Maître des Potions restait sa pierre de touche après tout. La seule personne qui le voyait comme celui qu'il était avant d'être enfermé, en un peu plus stupide peut-être, mais fidèle à lui-même. Et ça, ça faisait un bien fou. Se dire qu'au moins, ça, ça n'avait pas changé…

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui t'avait fait ça… » fit remarquer le Serpentard après un moment.

« Pour que tu t'en serves contre moi à l'avenir ? Pas question ! Je suis peut-être intellectuellement limité, mais j'suis pas complètement abruti, Snape ! »

« Black, j'ai sifflé près de la moitié de la bouteille de Cognac dissimulée dans ta bibliothèque, ce qui m'a conduit à te dire des trucs – dont je ne veux même pas me souvenir – tout en ayant ma tête au niveau de ton entre-jambe. Alors crois-moi, je vais faire en sorte d'oublier ce petit intermède ! »

Sirius fixa un regard emprunt de colère sur le Maître des Potions et ce dernier se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été très judicieux de sa part de lui dévoiler qu'il était à moitié soûl durant tout le temps où sa baguette avait œuvré non loin de son bas-ventre.

« Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé du Cognac dans cette satanée baraque et que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Snape le regarda un instant médusé. « Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, je n'en avais pas vu l'utilité… » hasarda-t-il.

« Tu n'en as pas vu l'utilité ? » répéta l'animagus. « J'ai perdu la moitié de mon sang, j'ai le moral dans les baskets, en l'occurrence dans une marre d'hémoglobine, et toi tu ne vois pas l'utilité de me proposer un Cognac ? »

« Je vois pas le rapport, non. »

« Ma maman me servait toujours un verre de Cognac quand j'étais triste ou malade étant petit… » murmura Sirius qui sembla soudain se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« Ta mère te servait… » commença Severus avec inquiétude. « Grand Dieu ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? »

« La tienne n'a jamais fait ça ? »

« Non ! La mienne n'a jamais fait ça ! » rétorqua-t-il à un Black plus que surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait alors ? »

Snape sembla peser le pour et le contre et prit finalement le parti de répondre. « Elle me préparait un chocolat chaud et me faisait un câlin… » fit-il, un brin nostalgique.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul et observa Snape avec une moue vexée. « Tu ne m'as pas fait de câlin ! » reprocha-t-il.

Severus secoua la tête. « J'ai pensé que ce serait plutôt malvenu. » dit-il en avisant la nudité de l'animagus.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui offrit un « Grurmmfff… » peu convaincu.

- - -

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? »

Snape lui lança un regard innocent.

Ils étaient tout les deux installés dans les fauteuils du petit salon du 12 Grimmauld Place. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Sirius – soigné, lavé et habillé – tenait un verre de liquide ambré dans la main, tandis qu'un autre – accompagné de sa bouteille – reposait sur la table basse devant eux.

« J'étais sorti prendre l'air… »

« Très intelligent ça, Black ! »

« J'avais pris ma forme animagus ! » crut bon de préciser Sirius.

« Oui… Ce n'est pas comme si tous les Mangemorts la connaissaient ! »

« Bon, tu me laisses finir oui ou non ? »

Snape tourna ses paumes vers le ciel en guise d'excuses. Il attrapa son verre et avala une gorgée.

Sirius fit de même, comme pour se donner du courage. « Donc, je me baladais dans Londres – parce que vraiment rester enfermé ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre c'est insupportable… » Il se stoppa un instant et avisa Snape pour un peu de soutien. Ce dernier lui offrit un regard compatissant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !_ « Et puis, j'ai couru un bon moment pour me sortir toutes ces idées noires de la tête et je me suis retrouvé dans ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de… décharge publique. Il y avait tout un tas de détritus, ferrailles et vieux déchets ménagers moldus. Bref, un coin sympa… » Snape se gratta nonchalamment le nez. « Tu m'écoutes là ? »

« Je ne fais que ça, Black. Je ne fais que ça… » rétorqua le Maître des Potions sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son ennui.

L'animagus porta son verre à ses lèvres en but une lampée. « Bon, et là, au détour d'un tas d'ordures, j'ai senti que j'étais suivi…»

« Quel flair ! »

« Snape ! »

« Autant pour moi ! »

« Bref, je me suis mis à courir, mais il faisait nuit, j'y voyais pas bien clair et … » Snape commença à froncer les sourcils. « … j'ai foncé droit dans un amas de fils barbelés. »

Le Maître des Potions se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fixa le Gryffondor un moment avant de passer une main sur son visage dans un geste lent. Il se pencha et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. L'animagus l'entendit inspirer profondément. Il finit par se redresser et observa Sirius avec flegme. « Et peut-on savoir ce qui te poursuivait ? »

Black sembla soudain disparaitre dans son fauteuil.

Il avala le reste de son Cognac d'une traite, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, si bien que Snape dut le reprendre. « Pardon ? »

« Un chat… » répéta plus distinctement l'animagus. Le Maître des Potions écarquilla les yeux. « Mais c'était un gros chat ! » se justifia Sirius avec force. « Enorme ! Un monstre ! Et… Et… Et… Et tu as promis de ne pas te moquer ! »

« Avoue que c'est dur, là ! » fit Snape avec le plus grand sérieux.

**FIN**


End file.
